


【授翻】The Sorcerer, the Cloak and the Wardrobe/法师，斗篷，魔衣橱

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻amethyst-noir (Arbonne)短篇集 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, and a Closet, getting ready for a date, it's Stephen so it's Strange, right down to his underwear, with the help of the Cloak of Levitation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen在挑约会要穿的衣服，斗篷和衣橱在一旁帮忙。





	【授翻】The Sorcerer, the Cloak and the Wardrobe/法师，斗篷，魔衣橱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sorcerer, the Cloak and the Wardrobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940316) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 
  * A translation of [The Sorcerer, the Cloak and the Wardrobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940316) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> 作者笔记：tumblr上@ironstrangeprompts假设＃59：  
> Stephen要求圣所里有自我意识的衣橱帮忙，因为他希望和Tony第一次约会的时候自己看起来很帅，而衣橱给了他一套内衣（lingerie）。  
> 我在尝试写一些轻松有趣的故事。如果我成功了请告诉我哈！

Stephen不紧张。至少，当他站在衣柜前并试图找件衣服来穿的时候是这么告诉自己的。然后在他看着柜子里自己拥有的每一件衣服但没有一件能让人满意的那一刻，他突然焦虑了起来。

正式的长袍？该死的，不，这可是个约会，且是有希望以他的衣服被丢在地板上的某处然后他被钉在某个最近的表面上为结局的约会。就和幻想的一样有趣，他才不希望Tony在碰到自己的皮肤之前不得不还要跟腰带以及五层布料作斗争。 **也许斗篷能帮忙脱衣服？** 当他的想法向那个方向发展时，他发现自己更绝望了。

所以，得是某些容易脱掉的。但也要好看。也许是要衬托勾勒出他双腿的衣服？Christine总是对他说他有一双漂亮的腿，甚至连Wong都对此不假思索地表示好评。所以他一定得穿点这种类型的，不是吗？

牛仔裤。一切都指向了那个。他带着一丝不信任的眼光看着柜子里那条孤独的裤子——他可以发誓他以前从未见过这裤子——然后他放弃了，叹了口气。自己简直太孩子气了。“我到底该怎么办？”他问自己。或者是在问衣橱。他真的没法确定。

斗篷一瞬间出现在他身边，急切地指着某件之前肯定没有出现过的黑乎乎的 **某个** **东西** ，就在那条可疑的牛仔裤旁边，凭空出现了。他盯着它看了一会儿，然后伸出手轻轻戳了一下。从触感上来说他觉得是丝绸的。这……很不错。

当Stephen把那个包裹掏出来并且发现了那到底是什么东西的时候，情况就更妙了。是一条漂亮的……裤子？他从衣橱里感受到了一股积极热切的能量，几乎像是某种，认可。“你干的？”他怀疑地打量着斗篷，但斗篷只是朝他比了一个很明确的否定的手势然后指了指衣橱。Stephen闭上眼睛，忍住了坐在地上歇斯底里狂笑的冲动。不管怎样那才是当下可能有的正常反应。“一个有感情知觉的衣橱。给了我一件内衣。当然，为什么不呢。完美，我爱我的生活。你能给我一些勾引他的小技巧吗？除此之外？” 他举起了内衣。“不。想想看。就把它给我吧，然后让我独自解决这个问题。为什么不呢。而且你是怎么会、为什么会知道的？” 自从他上次想过 **这种事** 已经过去了好几年了，更别说是 **做那种事** 了。他甚至不知道Tony是否会喜欢。 **是** **Tony** ，他的潜意识认定了， **当然** **了** **他会喜欢** **的** 。或者也许就是衣橱将它的思绪直接投射进了他的脑海。他甚至都不会对此感到惊讶。

斗篷摆出一副被冒犯了的姿势，而衣橱——他现在不得不把它想成是一个实体了，不是吗——设法传递了某种暴躁的气氛。“抱歉。”他说。哇，他的生活都变成什么样了？忘了魔法吧，他在向那该死的家具道歉呢！它似乎不仅有神奇的魔力，而且还具有某种形式的心灵感应。

Stephen再次聚精会神地看着手中的丝绸衣物。真的很好看，是很基础简洁的款，在某些关键部位点缀着一点点花边。他已经认识到这很适合自己。他小心翼翼地把它放到一边，然后端详着那条新的牛仔裤。当然了，也很完美，而且也没有那种他讨厌的破洞风。就是有些正常的……铆钉？好吧，他尚可以忍受。他喜欢装饰；故意搞得破破烂烂可不是他的风格。

Stephen盯着自己的两位观众。“你们真觉得他会喜欢吗？”

斗篷点点头表示赞同，衣橱给了他另一波肯定的能量。然后斗篷飘起来在一堆丢在地板上衣服里挑挑拣拣。它挑了一会儿，然后把其中一件丢到了Stephen的头上。

是一件衬衫。简约的深灰色，带按扣的。看起来很不错，Stephen本人会很轻易就能把这衣服穿上，而Tony也可以一秒就把这脱掉而不破坏任何东西。真是难以置信，他为了约会把自己搞得手忙脚乱，然后斗篷和衣橱不得不替他挑衣服。“你做得很好，Doctor Strange。”他一边脱下长袍换上新衣服一边对自己说。丝绸布料穿在他皮肤上简直不可思议，那裁剪，那花边，简直是要把他展示着供起来。穿着比不穿看起来还要好一千倍，而且也更舒服。当然了，牛仔裤也非常完美，恰到好处地贴合住他的臀部，还把他的长腿很好地衬托了出来。衬衫很简约，并且有效地将所有东西都互相结合了。然后轮到靴子了……他还没想完它们就出现在了面前，还有一条皮带。都带着银色的金属件。鞋子不是高跟的。如果可以避免的话他不像听到关于任何身高的讨论。他朝衣橱送上了默默的感谢。

一个快速的手势，地板上摊得乱七八糟的东西就都消失在了衣柜里——它自己带着满意的声响关上了。

“谢谢”，Stephen欣赏着镜子里的自己，一边对衣橱说。看起来很不错，如果他可以那么说自己的话。也许有那么点太素了（colorless），但这不要紧，而且现在也没别的办法了。他正准备转身开一个通向Tony顶楼的传送门，斗篷从远处看见了，于是突然向他扑了过来，围着他的肩膀紧紧拥抱了他。啊，这就是锦上添花的部分了。他亲切地拍了拍斗篷。“当然了你也被邀请了。永远。”

Stephen走进了传送门，愉快，兴奋，也有点紧张。他已经可以看见Tony在那一头，等在昏暗的烛光下。

会很有趣的！


End file.
